Chapters
This is a summary of all the chapters in the story. See the Action Plans for all the action plans that had been voted in. Hidden Swamp * Chapter 1 - Into the Swamp - Shikigami announced that the mission was a suicide mission, and that they should all flee if they want to live. Some jounins disagreed, forcing some infighting among the group. Anybody who wasn't able to dodge fights between jonin died. Eventually, the surviving group of ninjas fled with Shikigami, ending up in a swamp. However, there were further attrition as the group learned to deal with deadly chakra monsters. * Chapter 2a,Chapter 2b,Chapter 2c - Hunter/Hunted - Hazou's genin group hunted for chakra beasts. We are introduced to his team members, Wakahisa Noburi and Mori Keiko. * Chapter 3 - Nightfall - The genin hiked through the swamp, carrying an alligator corpse. They further encountered some hostile wildlife and noticed something that might or might not be a hunter's blind. They decided not to investigate the maybe-blind. * Chapter 4 - Blood in the Water - The genins were informed that they will be going into town to buy supplies. * Chapter 5 - First Contact with Town - The genins went into to buy medical supplies. It turned out that sending combat-optimized genin on a mission requiring social skills was suboptimal. * Chapter 6 - The Calm Before... - Inoue Mari weaved a genjtsu the team into thinking there's an attack by Momochi Zabuza on the camp, then she discussed the genjutsu with the genins. Afterward, Hazo and Noburi sparred. * Chapter 7 - Distant Thunder - Shikigami did a speech on the progress of the fledgling village hidden in the swamp. Later on, Hazo and his teammate killed a pig before hearing an explosion caused by a explosive tag. * Chapter 8 - Gust Front - Inoue-sensei asked if the kids want to flee with her, leaving behind the swamp nins. * Chapter 9 - Cutting the Cord - The kids decided to flee with Inoue-sensei. Meanwhile, Inoue-sensei explained why and how Hidden Swamp was formed. * Chapter 10 - Those Left Behind - Kurosawa Hana learned news of her son becoming a missing-nin, through interrogation and through a bar conversation. Iron Village * Chapter 11 - Iron Escort - The team made their way from Fire to Iron country, eventually arriving in a small lake town. Kurosawa and his team got spotted as ninja immediately, but the town is willing to trade with his team as long as they don't try to kill them. * Chapter 12 part 1 - Settling in - The genin gathered a wide variety of information by talking to the townfolks. Everything from the Black Hunters to deadly dragonflies to the Liberator. * Chapter 12 Part 2 - The Black Hunter (and other horrible things) - The team help out the civilians with jobs, until they encounter an explosive tag made by the black hunter. * Chapter 12.1 - Train your Brain! - Inoue Mari taught a little lesson to her genin to engage their brain and to double-check what their superiors are telling them. * Chapter 13 - Science and Caravans - Mori Keiko and the team help Noburi test his bloodline ability. Afterward, the team visit a caravan that had arrived in town. * Chapter 14 - Bloodline Revealed! - Hazou discuss his bloodline with Inoue-sensei. Afterward, the team discuss the caravan's guards and the Black Hunter. Kagome * Chapter 15 - Poised on the Brink - The team discuss how to meet the Black Hunter. A group of civilians came into the village to recruit people for the Liberator. * Chapter 16 - Say Hello, Twitch - After some fight with chakra monsters, Hazo finally met the Black Hunter whose name is revealed as Kagome, a sealmaster. * Chapter 17 - History and Current Affairs - Inoue-sensei explained the start of the Third Ninja World War by explaining the disappearance of Uzushiogakure from the world. Afterward, the genins went to Yuni in which they gathered information on the Liberator, prices for goods that Kagome want, and how to make money. * Chapter 18 - Leadership - The genin reported on information that they gathered. Afterward Hazo talked with Noburi about leadership problems. * Chapter 19 - The Bodyguards' Gamble - The genin accepted a mission guarding a sketchy client, which led to a potential ninja battle encounter. * Chapter 20 - Epic Diplomacy! - The team avoided a ninja battle thank to Noburi's diplomacy, convincing the enemy to stand down. * Chapter 21 - Business Concluded - The team was tested by Inoue-sensei in disguise. She then complained about the stupid decisions that the genin team made. Shopping were done. Trouble found the team again when a purported Mist-nin came in asking for ninja. * Chapter 21.1 - How to Leave Town When You're A Ninja - Inoue-sensei explained how easy it is to escape the town. * Chapter 22 - Seal Training, Part 1: How Not To Get Blown Up - Hazou begins his sealing training under Kagome. The Liberator * Chapter 23 - Friends - The genin did a team training exercise in which at the end they confess their most embarrassing secret. A ninja attacked the team at their camp without maining and killing anyone, and then offered a job. * Chapter 24 - Meeting the Liberator - The team infiltrated the Liberator village. * Chapter 25 - This is Not an Omake - The team gathered information. Hazou spared with all ninja to assess their strength, Keiko analyzed the logistic of the village, while Noburi talked to village girls. * Chapter 26 - Bug Out - Keiko talked to boys with ninja ability using what she learned about flirting from Inoue-sensei. Later, the team discussed the economics of the Liberator and noted how it didn't make sense. Inoue-sensei attempted to infiltrate a palace, but got caught by a creepy classmate. She killed the man and stuffed him under the door. * Chapter 26.1 - Earlier, at the training ground - Akane explained why she became a missing-nin. Inoue-sensei told her team to start packing to escape. * Chapter 27 - Breaking Illusions - Team Inoue exfiltrated with Ishihara Akane but got caught. * Chapter 28 - Let the Bodies Hit the Floor - Hazou rescued his teammates by killing three genins. * Chapter 29 - The Journey Back - The team made it back to Yujin alive. Jiraiya decided to reveal himself, dispelling his Yūjin henge. He offered missions and a support network for the team to join, in addition to rewards. * Chapter 30 - Rest and Recuperate - Jiraiya gave the team rewards. Noburi began learning medicine, and Hazou resumed seal training. Keiko asked to get stronger. Finding the Summoning Scroll * Chapter 30.1 - Brainstorming Considered Harmful - Kagome told a precautionary tale of dumb ideas being tried by sealmasters. * Chapter 31 Part 1 - Early Bloomers - Inoue intentionally misinterpret Hazo's training idea for Zephyr’s Reach. Keiko got mad at Akane's upbeat attitude. * Chapter 31 Part 3 - The True Price of Carelessness - Kagome met with the team. Hazo reverse engineered a storage scroll under Kagome's supervision, and earned money through craps. Noburi nearly got blown up by Kagome. * Chapter 32 - Taking Risks - Hazou began development of the Poor Man's Yellow Flash Seal. Akane and Noburi endured genjustu training. The team crossed over Rain, saturated with chakra rain, only for Inoue-sensei be forced to dispatch a patrol of ninja. * Chapter 33 - Run for the Beach! - Our team received information from Okanao on mythology and history about Ui Isas and the possible summoning contract. * Chapter 34 - Respite - The team decided to relax and rest at the beach. Inoue-sensei had a heart-to-heart moment before making Hazou forget what she said. * Chapter 35 - Basically, Keiko - Keiko was forced to plan. The team found a village to trade with. The Village Hidden in the Mountain * Chapter 36 - Snipe Hunt - Discovered a hidden village after a fruitless search in Tonaki. * Chapter 37 - Red Letter Day - The team celebrated Inoue-sensei's birthday. Noburi treated a patient, narrowly avoid disaster, and managed to acquire some information. * Chapter 38 - Village Get - The team interacted with the village. Noburi took care of a six years old. Hazo learned about the villagers' sealing. Keiko interacted with loggers. However, a village ninja, Kouta tried to kill Akane in a spar, which caused an intervention by Inoue-sensei. * Chapter 39 - From Anger to Bargaining - Inoue-sensei negotiated with one of the elder, Yoshida, part of the clan that specialized in sealcrafting. * Chapter 40 - Being Politic - Akane forgave Kouta. Inoue-sensei joined in a complicated tea ceremony. Kouta was forced to meet with team Inoue. * Chapter 41 - Trust - Keiko started an apprenticeship with Takahashi to acquire the summoning contract. Kouta tried to get Akane in trouble. * Chapter 42 - Ants - Kouta was punished. Inoue-sensei wanted to know why Keiko was chosen. * Chapter 43 - Assimilation - Inoue-sensei and Akane exchanged ninjustu with Takahashi. Hazo advised Kagome to be more subtle in his use of explosives. Noburi screwed up in his social interaction with Yuno. * Chapter 44 - Marriage is What Bring Us Together Today - Noburi was forced to attend a series of date with Yuno. * Chapter 44 - Judgement Day - Kannagi was elected to the council. * Chapter 44.1 - Best Left to the Professionals - Keiko explained why it's not a good idea to explain the summoning techniques to amateurs. * Chapter 45 - All the Talking, All the Time - Keiko and Kagome-sensei argued about the merit of Takahashi as a teacher. Hazo worried about Keiko. Mari and Hazo talked to Kagome about combat contingencies regarding the village. Finally, Hazo talked to Noburi about Keiko and her sexual orientation. * Interlude - Heartbreaker - How Inoue Mari became a ninja. * Chapter 46 - Boom, It's Your Birthday - Noburi and Yuno went on a fishing date. The team celebrated Kagome-sensei's birthday. * Chapter 47 - Civilised Dialogue - Noburi learned why Yuno was 'cursed'. Takahashi ordered that Noburi cut tie with Yuno Gasai. Hazo finally unlocked the Storage Seal. * Chapter 48 - Becoming Aristobulus - The team made final preparation for the ceremony. * Chapter 49 - Six Heads Are Better Than One - The council approved the council. However, a group of village ninja decided to make their attack at the cave. * Chapter 50 - A Bonfire of Tapirs - The team survived battle with the village ninja. Keiko took the trial and succeeded in summoning a pangolin. * Chapter 50.1 - Truth Lost in the Fog Lost in the Fog - Inoue-sensei said no to using her truth genjustu to interrogate Yuno Gasai. * Chapter 51 - The Seventh Path - Mori Keiko successfully acquired the pangolin summoning contract. * Chapter 52 - Tea and Talking - Keiko gave her thank to Takahashi-sensei. Yuno Gasai rejected Noburi's offer of joining the team. * Chapter 53 - Reaching Out - The team finally left the Village Hidden in the Mountain. Hot Spring Scroll Theft * Chapter 54 - Recovery - The team relaxed and recovered. Keiko and Noburi talked about each member's contribution to the team and Keiko's "net benefit". Hazo and Kagome-sensei set up a bunker. * Chapter 55 - Choosing Words - Hazo and Keiko communicated to each other about social relationship and Akane's realism. The team also voted to present the Leaf nin corpse to Jiraiya so that they may be buried, as well withholding the location of Hidden Mountain. * Chapter 56 - Summoners & Sealers - The team celebrated Akane's birthday. Keiko was able to summon a drill instructor to teach Akane a jutsu. Hazo played the flute for her. Kagome-sensei gave Akane ring weapon. Noburi crafted jewelry for Akane. Hazo successfully develop his first original seal, the Poor Man's Yellow Flash seal. * Chapter 57 - Meanwhile, Back in the Real World(s) - The team discovered three potential missions they could go on. Keiko looked for a summon. * Chapter 58 - First Steps into the Future - Hazou made a speech about changing the world, which eventually convinced the team. Kagome-sensei explained the concept of scorch squads. Then they left Tea for Hot Spring. * Chapter 58.1 - Scorch Squads are Awful - Inoue-sensei and Keiko discussed their doubt about scorch squads. * Chapter 59 - We're Not Spies, Honest! - Keiko trained her chakra capacity and rebuffed Hazo's suggestion of training her stealth. Kagome-sensei and Akane prepped their escape route. Akane got training from Inoue-sensei in deception-training. The team scouted the target location. * Chapter 60 - The High Priestess (Upright) - Honami discovered that Hazo is a ninja. He managed to convince Honami not to scream or give away the team's presence. * Chapter 61 - First Contact - In exchange for Honami's cooperation, the team will get ice for her resort. Joutarou is deduced to be a ninja. * Interlude - The Last Hours of Sunlight - Before that fateful mission, her big sister gave Keiko a colored shuriken. * Interlude - A Grifter, Not A Thief - Inoue-sensei explained that she is a grifter, not a thief. * Chapter 62 - Scaredy-Cats in the Night - Mari gather more intel on Yami and Joutarou. * Chapter 63 - Making it Happen - The team infiltrated the room where the scroll is hidden. * Chapter 64 - Mistakes - The team were uncovered by Joutarou. Mari tried to buy time to escape to safety, but failed. The team engaged in combat and managed to escape, killing a jounin in the process. * Chapter 65 - Missteps - Pursuit teams from Leaf and Hot Spring caught up to the team. * Chapter 66 - Run! Run like the Wind! - The team managed to escape their pursuers. * Chapter 67 - Breath, Drink, Flee - The team took a pit stop before moving on to Iron. Akane was scolded by Mari for pushing herself too hard. Keiko went to the summon realm to look for a pangolin with combat capability. Kagome examined Hazo's research ideas and give his judgement on feasibility and safety, as well lecture about sealing. * Chapter 68 - Sifting Through the Ashes - Hazo did clear communication no justu with everyone except Keiko. Keiko abandoned the team by not going back to the human path and staying in the summon realm. * Chapter 68.2 - Looking Back - The team conducted a mission post-mortem. Capturing Arikada * Chapter 69 - Difficult Conversations - The entire team has a talk-to-talk with Keiko before heading to Rice to meet with Jiraya. * Chapter 70 - Goin' Fishing - Hazo successfully argued against the mindscan. Kagome-sensei mentioned scorch squad which got rejected as insane by Jiraiya. * Chapter 71 - Knowledge is Power - Accidentally deleted draft; infodump as replacement. * Interlude - Another Day, Another Mission - How Hazo's father got killed. * Chapter 72 - An Experienced Man - Inoue-sensei gathered intelligence on the town and location. * Chapter 73 - Bug Hunt - Noburi discovered how to drain through mist. Keiko convinced Panchipaama to be her battle summon. * Chapter 73.1 - Word Choices - Hazo blundered with word choices as he mismodel how Kagome-sensei will react. * Chapter 74 - Thoughts and Conversations - The team discussed Noburi's newfound draining through mist ability. The genin captured chakra dragonflies for the paralytics. Keiko practiced damage control with Kagome-sensei as words were misintrepreted. * Chapter 75 - Misplaced Trust and Healthy Paranoia - Inoue-sensei successfully gained the trust of an innkeeper with a connection to the mayor. The genins plus Kagome-sensei got caught by two ninja patrol. * Chapter 76 - A Thousand Shades of Stares - Keiko got the team out of trouble by boasting. * Chapter 77 - Tangled Lies and Heartfelt Truth - Akane saved the day by making herself the super deadly sealmistress and preventing fights from breaking out. * Chapter 78 - Interlude: Montage - Spring hunter-nin who failed to capture team uplift were helping out in rebuilding an inn. Zabuza showed up. Hiruzen and Jiraiya discussed team uplift. Final scene showed a random ninja team. * Chapter 79 - Attention to Details - Both the genin and Inoue-sensei's cover were blown. The genin shopped around for drugs, and Inoue-sensei talked to the mayor. * Chapter 80 - Horrible Heights and Amazing Ambush - The team spotted Arikada from their newly made seal tower. They were barely able to set up an ambush, and managed to dispatch Arikada's body guards. * Interlude - Good night, sleep tight - A father told his four years old girl about the legendary three sannin. * Interlude - Redux: Hallway and Humans - The story from Pandaa's point of view, including dating advice, apology for faux pas, gaming session, and more. * Chapter 81 - The Opposite of Bluffing - The team fought a battle with zombies. Finally, Inoue-sensei convinced Arikada to stand down. * Interlude - Youth's Springtime - This interlude is about how Akane became a ninja of the Leaf. * Chapter 82 - The Worm's Turn - The team completed their mission of taking in Arikada alive with Akane as wounded in action. Konoha * Chapter 83 - Interrogation and Declaration - The entire team got debriefed by the Hokage. Hazo made his speech to Jiraiya about a better world. * Chapter 84 - Meetings and Minders - Jiraiya explained to Hazo the nativism of his ideal. Team Uplift met with Team Sabutori for the first time. * Chapter 85 - On Not Making Bad Choices - Hazo trained with Inoue-sensei. Hazo tried to convince Noburi and Keiko to switch roles. Keiko will become the public face, while Noburi focus on other things, like medicine. * Chapter 86 - The Appeal of Death - Ino went shopping for Team Uplift. * Chapter 87 - Making Friends/Losing Friends - The Will of Fire is explained. The team met and greet Yakushi Kabuto in the hospital before Hazo talked with Akane. * Chapter 88 - Interlude: The Chuunin Exams - Two teenage lovers compete against each other in a chuunin exam against each other in a ninja village far away from Konoha. * Chapter 89 Part 1 - Part 1: Planting Seeds - Kagome tried to relax. Team Uplift did a team meeting to discuss what they have seen so far. Hazou and Ino tried to prank Inoue-sensei, but Ino and Hazou got pranked back. * Interlude: Those Left Behind Redux - Those Left Behind, Redux - The interlude showed the consequence of killing a jounin, and the impact it had on Hana when news of the Hot Spring incident reached her. * Chapter 89 Part 2 - Reaping the Whirlwind - Hazou gifted flowers to Akane. Topic of discussion with team Sabutori included genjustu dispelling, book recommendations, and the chunin exam. Afterward, team Uplift participated in stealth training with Team Gai and Team Sabutori. * Chapter 90 - Girls, Chaos, Order - Hazou thought about romance, mostly about Akane, but sometime Ino. Inoue-sensei explained the flowers she made Hazou gave to Ino. Hazou proposed selling the tower sealtech to Jiraiya to the team and was approved. Team Uplift then ended up in a museum with team Sabutori. Ino talked ot Hazou about last night's incident. * Chapter 91 - Complicated, Messy Day - Hazou and Ino talked about missing-nins and civilians. After that, Hazou talked with Mari about his relationship with Akane before spending their time at restaurant with team Uplift and team Sabutori. Then the team has a game night with team Sabutori and Gai. * Bonus Update: Agency - Bonus Update: Agency - Keiko learned pacifism from Tenten. * Chapter 92 - Reading is Fundamental - Hazou caused a ruckus at the library thinking that Leaf somehow had stolen the Kurosawa bloodline. The team meet in a shield room in which they discussed their rewards. * Chapter 93 - Unknown Destinations - Team gets to talk to Akane courtesy of Kabuto. Hazou apologize to the team for the library incident, and get a chance to discuss history with Nara. * Chapter 94 - Seal Failure! - Hazou asks Inoue-sensei about relationship and dating. Then he did some work at the library, before going to Jiraiya. Inoue-sensei hagged the hell out of Jiraiya before Hazou went to work on infusing the necessary seals. Partway through infusing one of his seal, there was a failure, causing him to hallucinate. * Chapter 94 Part 2 - Sealing Recovery - Hazou recovered after the sealing failure. Mari and Keiko negotiated with Jiraiya for sealing innovations that the team had made. Afterward, Jiraiya asked the team about the rewards they want. Finally, Hazou explains why it's important to build a better world, not just Leaf. * Chapter 95 - Carefully Chosen-Rewards and Carelessly-Chosen Words - The team receives their reward from Jiraiya. In the evening, when Hazou and Inoue-sensei spoke to the spymaster, Hazou screwed up by accidentally threatening Kabuto. * Chapter 96 - Having the Stomach for It - The team spent their time in jail. Noburi and Keiko ignored Hazo when he attempts to apologize to them. * Chapter 97 - Endings - Hazo apologized to Jiraiya for making a threat. The team's visit ends on a bad note. Iron Recovery * Chapter 98 - New Beginnings - The team fled through Waterfall to Iron before settling on a coast and setting up camp. Inoue Mari punished Hazou for the incident in front of Jiraiya by letting the entire team speaks out against him and giving him chore duty for two weeks. * Interlude: The Backup Heir - The Backup Heir - Kurosawa Ren negotiates with Hot Spring after the cold stone killer aftermath. * Chapter 99 - Risings - Pankurashun and Gamaheu discuss their sworn enemy, the Condor clan, before Pankurashun report it to the Polemarch. Afterward, the Polemarch and Pankurashun discuss Mori Keiko and her lack of summons in conjunction with the threat of the Condor clan and their summoner on the human path. Meanwhile, Hazou thought about the challenges and the life his team leads as missing-nin until he came upon the idea that hot air rises. * Chapter 100 - Alternative Perspective Part 1 - In the middle of an After Action report, Noburi stormed off for Hazo "two-timing" girls. Hazou talked with Keiko about pangolin summons and her actions near the end of their stay in Leaf. * Chapter 100, Part 2 - Applications - Hazou and Kagome did research on the Macerator 2.0 and the Skyhopper Seal. * Chapter 101 - Temptation - Inoue-sensei proposed that Hazo and the team exchange the skywalker seals for Leaf citizenship. Keiko gifted Panchipāma ants as apology. * Chapter 102 - Unmoored and Adrift - Hazou tried to convinced that Inoue-sensei is not unneeded. * Chapter 103 - Despair and Delight - The team celebrated Keiko's birthday party. Sealing research projects went a little haywire. Instead, Kagome-sensei took over the project. * Chapter 104 - Campfire Sharing - The team shared stories with each other. Kagome-sensei discussed doom fortress. Pandaa explained his clan's historical hatred for the Condor. * Chapter 105 - Hot Air - Hazou finally discussed airships with the team. Then they discussed the possibility of joining Leaf again without coming to a conclusion. * Chapter 106 - In Which Our Heroes Murder Woodland Creatures For Fun - The team trained by going after animals in specific ways as part of a game refereed by Mari-sensei and Kagome-sensei. Then the team discussed the disadvantage and advantage of joining Hidden Mountain. * Chapter 107 - Earning One's Place - Keiko negotiated with the Pangolins. Lighthousing in Snow * Chapter 108 - Never Split the Party - Mist learned of Team Uplift's general location. Noburi completed his medical training with Hashimoto, and Mari-sensei learned about merchants. Hazō made headway with his seals but Kagome-sensei still haven't completed the skywalker research. Keiko learned about Pangolin society. * Chapter 109 - Edge of Destruction - The team managed to escape before Zabuza got to camp, but they wind up in the Tundra. * Chapter 110 - Six Feet Under - The team managed implemented many of Hazō's idea for survival, before celebrating his birthday. * Chapter 111 - What Goes Round... - Mari-sensei complained about the Snow. Skywalker research was finished in two week, while Hazō finished his research on Silence Mine, Banshee Slayer, and the new Earbuster seal. Leaf * Chapter 112 - Who's Paranoid NOW, huh?! - The team tested their Skywalker Seals before leaving Snow at the insistence of Mari-sensei. * Chapter 113 - What Goes Up Must Come Down - After a fairly grueling aerial journey, the team settles down on a private island for the last of the genins’ birthdays. * Chapter 114 - Resolution - The team recuperates, does basic recon of the island, and makes the decision to bargain for leaf citizenship. * Chapter 115 - Too Many Pangolins - Keiko is given a mission involving the Capybara contract and the Condor summoner. * Chapter 116 - Time to Leaf - The team decided to join Leaf ASAP. * Chapter 116.2 - Taking Root - The team negotiated with Jiraiya. Mari-sensei became engaged to Jiraiya. * Chapter 116.3 - Wot Bwings Us Togevah - Jiraiya talked to Hiruzen about the deal. * Chapter 117 - Building Trust - Jiraiya discussed with the team about Hazō's idea and other topics and introduced the Watchers. Hazō visited Akane's father, who told him to break up with his girlfriend. * Chapter 118 - Rocks Fall, Everyone Dies - Noburi made a mistake of not giving Hazō a pregenerated character in GMing a tabletop session. Hazō talked to Jiraiya about sealing idea and his bloodline, then he talked to Keiko about joining the Nara clan. * Chapter 119 - Cue the Deer - Hazō talked to Nara Shikaku about his goals and sealcrafting. Next, the clanhead pitched Keiko for adoption or marriage into the clan. Later, the three clanheads joined a tabletop gaming session in the team's guestroom. * Chapter 120 - The Truth is Out There - Keiko and Hazō debriefed with Clan Jiraiya. Mari-sensei and Hazō listened to Kagome-sensei's wild speculation and conspiracy theories. * Chapter 121 - Revelations Unending - More conspiracy theories from Kagome-sensei. * Chapter 122 - Making their Way - Mari-sensei and Hazō asked further questions about the secret conspiracies. Hazō and Kagome-sensei do experiments with macerator with Jiraiya. * Chapter 123 - Reunions - Hazo learned of Keiko and Shikamaru's impending arranged marriage. Ino gave Hazo's romantic advice. The "Milkrun" * Chapter 124 - A Family Dies - Jiraiya purchased implosion bombs from Kagome. Mari met up with Akane. Jiraiya showed up that evening, forced everyone and all the clanheads to a meeting so that he can inform them of a crisis. Mist and Leaf forces at the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny are all dead with the exception of a few leaf survivors. But Naruto and Yagura had been kidnapped. * Interlude - Breaking of Warlord Sen - Summoner Ui battled Warlord Sen who summoned condors. * Chapter 125 - New Travels, New Adventures - Captain Minami gets acquainted with her new teammate, Team Uplift. * Chapter 126 - Dawn of the Serpent - Minami tried to learn more about the team and how they operated. Akane and Hazo agreed on a relationship change, no longer calling themselves master and apprentice. The team met the first contact in their courier tour, a jeweler with a persistent criminal problem. * Chapter 127 - Applying a Pin - Team Uplift completed a side mission for the shopkeeper, ultimately feeding a gangster to the shopkeeper's giant snake. Kagome gave Hazo the money needed to buy jewelry from the shopkeeper for his girlfriend. * Chapter 128 - Taking the Lead - Hazo tried being friendly with Minami, such as introducing pangolins and board games, but made it worse by talking about the retrieval mission. Kagome tried killing Minami, triggering a confrontation. * Interlude - Meating Mist - Adachi Eiji was extorted and fleeced by Mist ninja before getting to Mist proper where he could sell meats, which was stored in storage seals. * Chapter 129 - Kagome on Trial - Team Uplift tried to argue mercy for team Kagome. Hazo tried to tell Kagome that he's wrong but failed. Keiko was more effective. * Chapter 129.1 - Kagome's Apology - Kagome apologized to the team for implementing a personal initiative without consulting the rest of the team. * Chapter 130 - Secrets - Hazo made an apology to Noburi. Noburi turned it into a monologue. * Interlude - AU? Endangering Arito - Kagome got in trouble for switching mentors. * Chapter 132 - Conversations like Sand - Hazo discussed ideas for Noburi's trump cards. Hazo also tried to resolve issues with Kagome. * Chapter 133 - Choices - Minami reported in about supply dump being targeted by Akatsuki. Team discuss the economic of Akatsuki and monster clearing. Kagome pledge fealty to Minami in exchange for making sure Kagome's team is safe. * Chapter 134 - Planning and Plotting - Hazo discussed with Keiko about team composition and tactics, Kagome's unprompted behaviors, and techniques and research directions. * Chapter 135 - Tolerance - Noburi started pranking Hazo. Keiko and Hazo talked about the Pangolin's cultural genocide project. Then they discussed about touch. * Chapter 136 - Game on, Noburi - Hazo pranked Noburi. Minami ordered everyone to stand down for the day in order to prepare for crossing. Hazo got a bunch of things he want to do. * Chapter 137 - Trust and Affection - Hazo and Keiko discussed trust and touch. Sunset Racer * Chapter 138 - The Morning Tide - Met with a bouncer in Noodle. Noburi thought they might have a mission to capture Goda. * Interlude - His Other Shadow - Nara Shiroi is introduced as Shikamaru's assistant. * Chapter 139 - Murder - Minami and team started their ambush on the Sunset Racer. * Chapter 139.1 - Murder, Complete - The battle went completely smoothly, resulting in no casualties for the team. * Chapter 140 - Responsibility - Minami made the decision to sink the Sunset Racer. Hazo suggested ideas to the lives of the sailors but all the ideas were shot down. * Chapter 141 - Keeping the Dream Alive - Hazo tried to cheer up the team reminding them that they will do better next time. Hazo, Noburi, and Akane head to leaf. They discussed the mission further, until a skywalking messenger met them high up in the air. * Chapter 142 - Familiar Faces - The team debrief, including telling Jiraiya about the Minami incident. Jiraiya told them about the cover story for how the team defected to Leaf. Mission aborted * Chapter 143 - The Mission - Rockfall 1 met up with Rockfall 2. Together they delivered messages to an agent on Nagi Island. * Chapter 144 - Through the Haze - Team decided not to take up the civilian offer. Keiko and Hazo had a talk about the sunset racer and how it affected them. Minami got killed. * Chapter 145 - The Return Home - Hazo and Noburi escaped the house they were in and were able to exfiltrate to safety. Jiraiya explained the enemy jonin as a result of his spy network in the western half getting shred. The team started the return home. Back Home * Chapter 146 - The New Truth - Jiraiya talked to the team about a new 'truth'. Hazo and Kagome talked to Yamanaka Niera about mental therapy for Kagome. Jiraiya announced the new 'truth' to the whole of Leaf and announced the formation of a new clan. Chunin Exam * Chapter 160v2 - Opening with a Bang - Team Superleaf set up a fortress with layered traps, and a pathway to allow for trading party trick seals. Someone tried to hurt the team by sneaking in an explosive but that failed. The team then realized that someone wanted to set up an ambush on them. Before The Battle * Interlude - Grief - Jiraiya wrote about losing his teacher. He also nicknamed Hazo as "Insightful". * Chapter 256.1 - The Lupchanz Conspiracy - A farmer confirmed Kagome's beliefs in the Lupchanz Conspiracy. * Chapter 256 - Challenging Expectations - Yuki Yukino is introduced to the party. The kids then play board games. Zabuza came to crash the party by leaking information about the Ultimate Battle of Ultimate Destiny and Jiraiya tried his beast to stop him. However, a Sand courier interrupted Zabuza by telling everyone that Gara been kidnapped. * Interlude - Interlude: Honoka's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day - Honoka got detention, and Kagome almost hurt a teacher monitor. Kagome apologized and then wait for Honoka to be dismissed. * Interlude - While Hiashi's Away - Neji DMed a game for Hanabi and her friends. * Chapter 257 - Never Break Character - Hazo angered Zabuza into attacking him before Zabuza could start WW4. Jiraiya debriefed the kids on the situation and what's going to happen next. * Interlude - Honoka's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day, Part 2 - Honoka got out of detention and told Kagome which teacher gave her detention. She also made Kagome promised not to hurt her teacher. * Chapter 258 - Sealsmith to the Gods - The team made a list of questions to ask, talked to Jiraiya about various stuff such as tactics and Tsunade, and gave all their seals away. * Interlude - Honoka's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day, Part 3 - Kagome punished Honoka's teacher, who don't seemed to get the points of the "pranks". * Chapter 259 - The Clanless Perspective' - Hazo talked to clanless kids and their perspective. Offered them to come to gaming night and maybe learn sealing from Kagome. Hat Crisis * Chapter 260 - Battle of the Gods - Kazusa Minori gave her perspective on the Battle of the Gods. * Chapter 261 - Responsibility - Tsunade dreamt of battling with Jiraiya on Nagi Island. The kids got horrible news of their father's death. Hazo started devising a plan of action after the kids made him acting clan head. Hazo told Kagome about Jiraiya's last technique, then he went and "fix" Mari. Mari went out and start politicking. * Chapter 262 - Passing on the Torch - The Goketsu kids read letters addressed to them from Jiraiya. Then they passed letters on to Tsunade and Naruto. The kids had a chat with Tsunade, discussing Hiashi and the candidacy. Keiko agreed to marry Shikamaru. * Chapter 263 - The Prodigal Son Returns - The Goketsu kids met Uzumaki Naruto for the first time. They talked about family and then the election for the hat. * Chapter 264 - Adopting a Stance - The kids went to see Akane. Hazo asked if she wanted to be adopted, which she accepted. Keiko went to see Tenten to see if she wanted to be adopted. Tenten said no. * Chapter 265 - Plot and Plans - Hazo informed the rest of the team about a possible blunder he made last chapter. Kagome was convinced to ask around to see if Naruto wasn't a bijuu in disguise. Anko smeared Hyūga Hiashi's reputation. Mari charmed Inuzuka Gaku by talking about the death of his dog at the Battle of Nagi Island. During a family meeting, they hashed out everything from schemes to get the Snake scroll, adoption process, what Mari is doing, and much more. * Chapter 266 - Dreams Fulfilled but Nightmares Born - Shikamaru shot down any attempt to deliver a message to Ami. Keiko categorically rejected Hazo's weapon sale idea. At dinner, Keiko announced that she is dating Tenten, and then later announced she will be canceling the deal to the Pangolin. Mari tried to convince her to not stop the sale but failed. Keiko sought comfort from Keiko for the bombshell announcement. She got married and then finally met with Ami, with Shikamaru explained how Ami got here and how the wedding was arranged. * Chapter 267 - Thoughtful Wandering and Wandering Thoughts - Mari schemed to make money for the Gokestu to replace lost income. Hazo got caught into a loop when he thinks about disguises until hot tea spilled on him. He didn't think there was anything suspicious afterward. * Chapter 267.1 - Braving the Beloved Husband - Hazo speaks to Keiko in private, clearing yet another misunderstanding. Keiko then spend the rest of her day with her new husband. * Interlude - Sometimes Absent, Never Gone - What Ami's supporters are doing in Mist while Ami is away. * Chapter 267.2 - In Which Keiko Allows Something to Not Be Her Fault - Hazō and Keiko talked about the possible consequences from taking the blame at canceling the trade deal with the Pangolin. * Interlude - Notes from A Calm Island Noburi commented on how everything's going, especially the latest drama events, grieved for Jiraiya, and made some notes about cute girls. * Chapter 267.3 - Baneful Convergence - A former taxman eavesdropped on Ami and Mari's 'conversation' but failed to get much of anything. Ami told the taxman to scram. * Chapter 268 - More like a Cobweb - Hazo initiate a clan discussion about threats from Hyuga and disguises, but eventually antimemetic effects got the team distracted, no longer talking about Hyuga and disguises. * Chapter 268.2 - Bureaucracy and Bylaws - Mari convinced miller, furniture repairman the benefit of a partnership with the Ishihara, as well hinting at the tyranny of the Merchant Council for forbidden sale of excellent tools to the craftsmen. * Chapter 269 - Clan Meeting #1 - Discussed on agenda was what Mari is doing, mistreatment of civilians, how to get civilians to open up the Merchant Council for further ninja business, reputation, how to make money from land and salt, how to secure the hat, Uchiha negotiation. * Chapter 270 - Clan Meeting #1, part 2 - The clan continued their discussion. The Uchiha continued their negotiation. Hazo disclosed information about how taxation works and how unfair it is and how it relates to the adoption limit. Lee might be valuable to adopt because Gai probably left the summon scroll to him. Kagome disclosed a bit about his past.